AEGYO!
by yuuren.137
Summary: "Aegyo yang membawa sengsara salah satu dari mereka.." It's Kyumin fiction! Bagi yang berminat silahkan mampir , tapi- DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OKE!


**Aegyo**

..

 **Disclaimer : Kalau mereka milik saya, sudah pasti saya bawa ke KUA dan nikahkan mereka.**

 **Warning : Yang pasti Shou AI/BoysLove, typo's, dan mungkin menyebabkan pusing dan mual, hehehe**

 **Hope you guys enJOY this~**

 **..**

Di sebuah kamar, terlihat dua orang laki-laki sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Satu laki-laki dengan wajah cantik yang sedang duduk di kasur terlihat sedang membaca majalah. Ekspresi laki-laki cantik itu sangat menggemaskan karena sesekali bibirnya akan mengerucut maju. Sementara laki-laki lainnya yang berwajah lumayan tampan tapi tua-?- sedang duduk di depan komputer dan main game.

Laki-laki cantik tadi bernama Lee Sungmin, dan laki-laki cukup tampan tapi tua itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah sahabat –yang merangkap sebagai kekasih- sejak masih dalam kandungan ibu masing-masing. Mereka memang sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka. Yang sebenarnya jika anak orang tua mereka salah satunya perempuan, tapi berhubung Sungmin memiliki wajah serupa perempuan cantik di luaran sana bahkan saat dia baru lahir, orang tua mereka memutuskan tetap menjodohkan mereka, dan tentunya mereka menerimanya dengan senang hati karena mereka saling mencintai.

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu serius memainkan gamenya sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sungmin sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sungmin bersimpuh di samping Kyuhyun yang masih tidak terganggu akan kehadiran Sungmin. Sungmin menaruh dagunya di meja dan menatap Kyuhyun intens.

 _"_ _Kalau si evil ini aegyo~, seperti apa ya?"_

Itu adalah pikiran Sungmin. Selama 17 tahun bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun aegyo atau bertingkat imut dan menggemaskan. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah sudi melakukannya. Bagi Kyuhyun, hanya Sungmin yang bisa melakukannya. Lagipula, dalam hubungan mereka Kyuhyun adalah seme, dan tidak ada seme yang melakukan hal-hal menggemaskan apalagi imut, menurut Kyuhyun.

Tapi sepertinya, Kyuhyun harus bersedia melakukannya sekarang. Akibat membaca salah satu artikel di majalah yang dibacanya barusan tentang fenomena 'Aegyo' di kalangan remaja Korea yang sedang mewabah seperti penyakit, padahal hal ini sudah ada sejak dulu, Sungmin jadi sangat ingin tahu, seperti apa rupa Kyuhyun kalau sedang aegyo. Dan sayang sekali, keputusan Sungmin itu mutlak. Jika dia ingin sesuatu, maka harus dituruti oleh semua orang, terutama Kyuhyun.

Jadi karena seperti itu, Sungmin mematikan komputer Kyuhyun dan menghasilkan teriakan marah dari empunya karena dia hampir saja mencapai level tertinggi. Tapi sayangnya Sungmin sangat tidak peduli, dan sebelum Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu untuk membalasnya, Sungmin sudah lebih dulu mencium Kyuhyun sekilas dan menampilkan wajah imutnya disertai mata kucing yang memelas meminta maaf. Kyuhyun tentu mau tidak mau akhirnya luluh. Sungmin dengan wajah seperti itu adalah kelemahannya, ditambah satu ciuman, meski sekilas dari Sungmin.

Posisi mereka yang kini Sungmin bersimpuh di depan Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun masih duduk di kursinya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Biasanya, jika Sungmin sudah mengusilinya saat main game seperti tadi, itu pasti karena Sungmin kesal diacuhkan atau ingin sesuatu.

"Ming, kau mau apa, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat Sungmin tidak menjawabnya tapi malah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe, Kyuhyun-ah~~.."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Sungmin tertawa pelan dan memanggil namanya dengan manja. Sebenarnya apa mau rubah berbulu kelinci ini?

"Kyuhyun-ah~~.." lagi, Sungmin memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun yang tidak sabar memilih menarik Sungmin ke pangkuannya dan memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat.

"Apa maumu, bbitfoxy?" Kyuhyun bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suaranya yang terdengar jauh lebih rendah dan tatapannya yang tajam. Sungmin tidak terlihat sama sekali takut dengan tatapan itu, dia sudah terbiasa. Sungmin kembali memasang aegyo nya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~, lakukan aegyo ne?" permintaan –atau perintah bernada manja- itu akhirnya terlontar juga dari bibir shaped M Sungmin. Tapi mendengar itu, Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya Cho Sungmin."

Jawaban dingin Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan berpengaruh pada Sungmin. Di awal sudah dikatakan, keinginannya adalah mutlak, terutama untuk kekasih tampannya ini.

"Lakukan Kyunie~~. Kau kan tahu, aku tidak suka dibantah." Perkataan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan kewibawaannya sebagai seme dari laki-laki manis ini. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, dan dengan berat hati, dia menuruti permintaan Sungmin. Kenapa dia begitu menurut? Selain karena keinginan Sungmin yang seperti perintah hidup-mati untuknya, dan semua orang, dia juga tidak mau kalau sampai harus melihat Sungmin marah jika keinginannya tidak dituruti. Bukan apa-apa, marahnya Sungmin itu bisa bertahan 2 minggu bahkan lebih. Dan itu akan membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemui Sungmin sama sekali. Itu mengerikan.

"Baiklah. Aegyo macam apa yang ingin kau lihat?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Dia lalu mengarahkan Kyuhyun untuk membawa kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sudah terkepal ke sisi pipi Kyuhyun. Lalu menyuruh Kyuhyun memanggil namanya dengan nada manja sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya pelan plus mata seperti mata kucing yang memelas. Kyuhyun menyiapkan hatinya untuk melakukan hal nista ini. Kalau bukan Sungmin yang memintanya melakukan ini, dia sudah pasti akan membunuh orang itu. Untungnya lagi hanya mereka berdua di kamar ini.

"Ayo Kyunie, lakukan!" Sungmin sangat semangat untuk melihat aegyo kekasihnya itu. mungkin saja kalau aegyo ini berhasil, dia akan menintanya terus pada Kyuhyun sebagai bentuk hukuman kalau Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan nantinya.

"Sungmin-ah~~~.." akhirnya Kyuhyun melakukannya juga. Dia melakukan persis seperti keinginan Sungmin.

Tapi dia bingung, kenapa ekspresi Sungmin jadi datar seperti itu? Dia hampir memeluk pinggang Sungmin lagi sebelum Sungmin sudah lebih dulu bangun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan berdiri di depannya dengan tangannya yang tersilang di dada.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jangan pernah lakukan aegyo lagi! Kau sangat tidak pantas melakukannya." Setelah mengatakan kata-kata menusuk itu, Sungmin memilih pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah bodohnya.

Tunggu, bukankah yang meminta dia melakukan aegyo itu Sungmin, lalu kenapa Sungmin malah mengatakan jangan lakukan aegyo? Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar dari lamunan bodohnya, akhirnya hanya bisa mengacak rambut frustasi. Sudah digagalkan mencapai level tertinggi di gamenya, disuruh melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan untuknya yang seorang seme, dan sekarang dihina oleh kekasihnya sendiri yang menyuruh dia melakukan aegyo? Ditinggalkan pula dia.

"YAHH! CHO SUNGMIN! AWAS KAU!"

 **~0o0~**

 **THE END**

 **..**

 _ **Hai, dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih tiga hari**_ __ _ **(atau**_ __ _ **dua hari ya, saya lupa) saya membuat tiga cerita.. saya berterimakasih untuk yang sudah bersedia melihat dua fanfic saya sebelumnya, terima kasih juga yang sudah mereview.. saya harap cerita-cerita saya selanjutnya juga bisa mendapat respon yang baik.. maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan, saya tidak pandai membuat cerita, saya hanya menuangkan kalimat-kalimat yang sudah tersusun di kepala saya melalui jari-jari saya saja.. mohon bantuannya bagi author-author yang lebih berpengalaman dan juga semua readers..**_ _**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya~~**_ _**Keep Calm and Love KyuMin!**_ _**See you in next story~ (kalau ada yang berminat, huhu) ^_^**_


End file.
